Madotsuki
Madotsuki is a small girl with severe agoraphobia. She does not trust other people, and cannot leave her room. She consistently experiences lucid dreaming, and is quite addicted to it, preferring to pass the time by wandering the worlds in her dreams. However, while she is asleep, she sleepwalks, and will leave her room to wander the mansion. In her sleeping state, she can see other people from the mansion in her dreams, and her lucid dreaming will actually affect the world around her (e.g. making it rain or changing the color of her hair). She also likes to play old school video games. Canon history Yume Nikki is an exploration game with absolutely no dialogue. As such, there is very little history to be gleaned from canon. All we know is that Madotsuki lives on her own in a small apartment, and never opens the front door out of her dream world. Because of this, I will be using quite a bit of headcanon, so please bear with me. Entranceway history Madotsuki arrived in the mansion convinced she was dreaming and somehow unable to wake herself up, in the midst of a Dementor event. Once she found a room, it quickly modeled herself to be exactly like her own at home. A master of denial, Madotsuki was able to accept her new surroundings very quickly. While she was sleepwalking, dreaming of a world of stairs, Madotsuki ran into Vexen who, due to another event, could not reach his room. He found her strange dream powers very interesting, but they still weren't enough to open the way to Vexen's room. Turning her network into a digital dream diary, rather than the paper one she had at home, Madotsuki began logging the events of her dreams for the rest of the mansion to see. In early June, a memory swap event occurred, swapping Madotsuki's memory of a brutal car crash with Sakura's memory of looking for the clone of Syaoran. Convinced she needed to be looking for the boy, Madotsuki left her room, while awake, of her own volition. However, upon the end of the event, Madotsuki panicked upon finding herself out of her room, and rushed back. The next event was Ash's ghost event. Madotsuki found herself confined to her NASU game, and gained the plastic attributes of the console as well as the movement of the NASU character. Another event, Kinkan Town (of Princess Tutu fame), had Madotsuki as a conflicted music student. She couldn't go to class, as she could not leave her room. However, she did love to play her flute, and was rather attached to her teacher (Seccom Masada). In early July, Alice's trial took place. Madotsuki sat in the audience in her dreaming state, ignoring the trial completely, opting to converse with a sleeping Vexen and a scared Seccom Masada. It was here that she first encountered her mirror, although she mostly tried to ignore the mirror's existence. However, during the next part of the Alice event, Madotsuki's mirror forced her to switch places, leaving the girl to find herself on the mirror side where she, again, began to panic. Vexen found her, giving her his thick Organization coat to help calm her down, and searched for a way back with her. They then met up with Masada, but the three weren't able to return until the end of the event. Next month, a wishing event took place, in which Madotsuki woke to find herself still dreaming. There was no longer a "real world" for her, only her own dream worlds. She gave herself blonde hair and left her room to explore her supposed dreams. During Coraline's Other World event, Madotsuki began her dream to find the door to her Other World a new element within them. When she went to the other side, she found an 8-bit style world in which she played with Yukiko and rode a bike with Vexen. The next event was Palette's drawing event. Madotsuki drew characters from her old dreams that she dearly missed, such as Uboa, Kyukyu-kun, and the blue girls from the lake. For the Soviet Wonderland event, Madotsuki was transformed into a perfectly brainwashed little comrade. She loved Russia, the ruler of Soviet Wonderland, dearly, and listened closely to what he said. She had a dream that Russia did not like, and she forced herself to forget it for the sake of everyone. Even after the end of the event, she has not been able to remember her dream. However, it was at this time that her friend Yukiko departed from Wonderland. Relationships *Seccom Masada: A character Madotsuki invented in her dreams, come to life and now living in the mansion. He is a monochrome pianist that Madotsuki calls sensei. Although he is now living and breathing in the real world, Madotsuki still has trouble accepting the fact that he is now a real person, and still uses her effects on him. However, when she sleepwalks, she visits Masada most frequently, and the two often play their respective instruments together (Madotsuki's flute; Masada's piano). *Vexen: The first to encounter her in her dreaming state, the two have an odd friendship. They both find each other very interesting; Vexen is intrigued by her odd sleeping habits, while Madotsuki likes to hear about his dreams (especially after the ghost Reika began to influence them). *Yukiko: Madotsuki and Yukiko somehow got along very quickly. Madotsuki saw elements of Yukiko's TV World to be similar to Madotsuki's own dream worlds, and likes to ask about them. Yukiko is the only one Madotsuki calls ''-san''; her social ineptitude causes her to forget most honorifics, but the fact that Yukiko calls her ''-chan'' reminds her. However, since Madotsuki's mirror killed Yukiko, Madotsuki has a feeling that her friend is avoiding her, despite the fact that she is still unaware of the actions of her mirror. Yukiko has since left Wonderland. *Russia: During Russia's Soviet Wonderland event, the two had a strange relationship. Madotsuki was afraid of him, but, for some reason, felt that she loved him immensely. She was delighted to see him, but still afraid to be near him in person. Due to his urging, Madotsuki forced herself to forget the dream she had during that event, as it was against the Communist ideal. In exchange, he offered to help her find Mars in her dreams once again. External links *Wikipedia:Yume Nikki *Madotsuki's Closet (a good YN fansite; includes a list of Madotsuki's dream effects) *Logs Category:Characters Category:Yume Nikki